Neo Evangelion: Angelic Days
by SilverDarkness7
Summary: A rewrite of Angelic Days. Everything in Neo, Shinji and Asuka's life is normal, until Shinji bumps into a young girl they've never seem before. OC-NeoXRei XShinji, ShinjiXAsuka XOC-Neo


Holy crap! 3,255 words!

Anyway, this story follows the Manga Plot of Evangelion: Angelic Days, however, a few things are changed. Love triangles exist all over the place, and the addition of my character, Neo, is added in. Since I've read the manga too much (lol) the story is much like the manga in many ways!

Here are the romance parrings/love triangles so far:

(OC-NeoXRei)XShinji

(ShinjiXAsuka)XOC-Neo

ShinjiXKaworu (What choice do I have, it's part of the Manga)

Anyway, parring that are surrounded by these in triangles (.) are planned on being the parring that end up happening in the triangle.

So, enjoy the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The birds outside were chirping and the sun shinned brightly in the shy. It went right through a window of an apartment building, where 14 year olds Shinji Ikari and his brother, Neo, lived.

Both teens were still in bed, even though the sun was shinning directly on Neo's face, but he didn't even seem to notice. In fact, he wasn't squinting, like the sun shinning right on his face wasn't even bothering him.

Someone was outside their door, and was turning the knob. But the door wasn't going to calmly open. Instead, it slammed open.

"Shinji! Neo! Get up, lazy bums! Do you plan on lying in bed all day!" 14 year old Asuka bust into the room. She had long, reddish, brown hair and blue eyes, currently narrowed and pissed off. She wore her school uniform and was carrying her school bag in her left hand.

Shinji just yawned from under his covers, "Asuka, lemme sleep a little longer."

Neo yawned too, but his lumpy covers just rolled over and Neo tried to go back to sleep.

"NO! NOW GET UP!" Asuka shouted, kicking Neo.

"Owe!" He said, getting up and rubbing his back. Neo brushed some of his long, spiky black hair out of his green eyes and stared up at Asuka, who was glaring at Shinji's sleeping figure.

"Note to self: Get Shinji and Asuka together so I won't be bothered with this again!" Neo said, yawning.

"Kids! Mama's leaving now! Lock the door on the way out!" Mrs. Ikari shouted.

"See you later, Mrs. Ikari. And leave them to me!" Asuka shouted, peaking her head out of their bedroom door.

"Thanks, Asuka." Shinji said, rubbing his short back hair, his back eyes looking at Asuka as he sat up, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd do just fine without her." Neo muttered so only Shinji heard.

"What was that?" Asuka said, turning back to the boys.

"Nothing…" Shinji said.

"Alright, now get up!" Asuka commanded, walking up to Shinji and putting her hands on her hips, "I'm not kidding! You're gonna be late!"

XxXxXxX

The sun beat down on the teens as they ran down the sidewalk.

"We wouldn't have to run if you hadn't been so slow getting ready!" Asuka said to Shinji.

"I copy that!" Neo said. The two boys were now in their school uniforms, and were running right behind Asuka.

"Then why didn't you two just go without me? At lest you'd be there on time!" Shinji shouted.

"What are you, retarted!?" Asuka shouted, "It's up to me to make sure you get to school on time, Shinji. And knowing Neo, he wouldn't go if I wasn't there to remind him!"

Both teens began muttering to themselves.

"Gee, thanks mom." Shinji said.

"Damn straight!" Neo mumbled.

"What was that?" Asuka asked again.

"Nothing!" The bothers said.

Asuka looked up and saw the apartment building they usually ran by when they went to school.

"Hey, look! They're adding onto that building again." She saud.

"The population just keeps growing! More apartments are going up, and they say more people are going to work in the labs now, too." Shinji said.

"None of this was here when we were kid, huh?" Asuka said.

"Nope!" Neo said, smiling his goofy smile, "I remember when the alley behind that apartment was my secret base!"

The three suddenly heard fast footsteps behind them.

"OH, CRAP! DUDE, WE'RE TOTALLY GOING TO BE LATE!"

"YEE-HA!"

It was Kensuke and Toji, and Kensuke had his usual camera. Kensuke was short and wore glasses. Toji was tall and had short, jock hair.

"Good morning, Shinji!" Kensuke said.

"What's up?" Toji asked.

"Hey, guys!" Neo said, waving.

The five of them stopped running to talk to each other for a minute.

"Check out the lovebirds, going to school together again!" Toji said, pointing to Asuka and Shinji.

"As if!" Asuka shouted.

"Hehe, yeah!" Neo said. Asuka turned and smacked him.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth!" Asuka said to Toji, "You really need to learn some manners! That's why you're always in the doghouse with** her**, you know!"

"Shut up!" Toji shouted, getting defensive, "I don't know what your talking about!"

"I know!" Neo said, getting a glare from Toji.

"Hakari tells me things, you know!" Asuka said.

"Huh? What about Hikari?" Shinji asked.

"You don't know?" Neo laughed as Toji screamed.

"Just another beautiful day in New Tokyo-3!" Kensuke said.

"Kensuke, will you put that camera down!" Asuka shouted.

"This camera is my life!" He said raising it up to his eye and pointing it at Asuka.

"We're really gonna be late! I don't have time to stand around jabbering!" Toji said, starting to take off in a run.

"You think you can get off that easy!?" Asuka shouted after him.

"Bye! See you at school!" Kensuke said, taking off after him.

"Bye!" Shinji called to them.

"Those jerks!" Asuka growled.

"Asuka, we better get going to." Neo pointed out.

"I know!" Asuka shouted.

XxXxXxX

A girl was running down the street. She wore a uniform different from the other girls, since this one was a dress, but a lighter color with a tie instead of a bow. She had light blue hair and red eyes.

Suddenly, Shinji and Asuka appeared right in front of her, running at top speed.

"Gah!" She gasped.

"Huh?" Shinji turned, but it was too late. The two collided right into each other.

"Shinji!" Asuka shouted, as Neo burst out laughing, hitting the ground and rolling around.

"Can't…breathe…laughing…too hard!" Neo wheezed.

Shinji wined, then looked at the girl he collided into.

"_I don't recognize that uniform. Where is she from?" _Shinji thought.

Neo noticed too, _"Sexy uniform. And damn, she's hot! Who is she, though?"_

"Oh, no! My breakfast!" The girl shouted, looking at the toast lying on the ground.

"Are you going to finish that?" Neo said, pointing at it. However, she didn't reply, cause she saw Shinji looking at her…and realized her skirt was revealing.

She quickly grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, bring her knees together too, "You saw!"

"Huh?" Shinji was confused.

"You saw, didn't you!?" She shouted.

"Saw what?" Shinji asked.

"My underwear!" She growled.

"I-I didn't see anything!" Shinji suttered.

"Liar!" She shouted.

"I'm telling you, I didn't see anything!"

"That's enough!" Asuka shouted, "What are you barking at him for? **You **bumped into him!"

But the girl ignored her, looking at her watch and letting out a cry, "This is no good! It's 8:16! Look, I'm kinda in a hurry so…bye!" She got up, grabbed her bag and took off."

"What just happened?" Neo said, eating the toast she left behind.

"Ew…" Asuka said upon seeing him, then she turned to Shinji, "Hey, are you ok? Can you stand?"

XxXxXxX

Shinji sighed as he stood at his locker, getting the things he needed for the day.

"Phew! We made it on time!" Asuka said, happy for them.

"Yeah!" Shinji agreed.

Neo smirked, "Let's keep this up! Today was fun!"

But Asuka had different plans, "It's your fault we were almost late! Starting tomorrow, you're getting up 10 minutes earlier!"

"It was Shinji!" Neo said, pointing at him.

"S-Sorry!" Shinji said, defeated. The he noticed Asuka was staring at him, "What?"

"Your collar's all crooked." She said, walking up to him, "Here, I'll fix it for you!"

"You don't have to do that!" Shinji said, as Neo made gestures and chuckled at the two friends.

"Of course I do!" Asuka said, then she began to blush, "Honestly, I don't know what you'd do without me! You're hopeless!"

Aww!" Neo said. That earned him a punch in the nose by Asuka, "OW!"

"Th-Thanks!" Shinji said, also beginning to blush.

"You certainly are high-maintenance aren't you?" She laughed, "Anyway, let's go to class!"

XxXxXxX

Classroom 2-A, the three students walked in and were greeted by their class president. Her black hair was in pony tails and she had brown eyes.

"Good morning, Asuka! Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Hikari!" Asuka said.

"Good morning!" Shinji said.

"_Why am I always grouped instead of greeted by myself?" _Neo thought, "Hello!"

"Yo, Neo! What's up, Shinji" Toji shouted from behind Hikari, "Cuttin' it pretty close, wouldn't ya say?"

"_Finally!" _Neo screamed in his head, "I could say the same about you two!"

"We got here before you, though." Toji pointed out.

The door opened as a boy with silver hair and red eyes walked into the room, and walked up to the four boys.

"Shinji, good morning!" He said, "Almost didn't make, did you? Today was a close one."

"Good morning, Kaworu!" Shinji said to him.

"Jeez, he come pretty boy!" Asuka snarled.

"Hi, pretty boy!" Neo shouted, laughing at Asuka's name for him.

Kaworu ignored Neo and put his hand on Shinji's shoulder, "I was worried that you wouldn't make it!"

"Hey!" Asuka snapped, putting her hand on Kaworu's shoulder and pulling him away, "Do us all a favor and keep your paws off him! We wouldn't want Shinji to catch anything, would we?"

"Ouch! That hurts, Asuka!" Kaworu said, smiling.

"Why do you have the delusions of being a normal guy or something?" Asuka asked him.

"Asuka, that's enough!" Hikari nervously said.

"Throughout the ages, the vulgar masses have denigrated, even persecuted, that which they have failed to understand." Kaworu said.

"You think you're so high and mighty you freak!" Asuka shouted.

"My, my. You should try using that head of yours for a change. You might learn something."

"Are you calling me stupid!?"

Shinji yawned and Kaworu turned to him, "What's this? Shinji, you're yawning. Are you ok?"

"No way! You slept all that time and you're still tired?" Asuka asked.

"You'd be surprised." Neo said.

"A little." Shinji said, sweet dropping.

"Told ya!" Neo said.

"I had this strange dream…" Shinji started.

"I've got it! It was a sex dream, right?!" Toji guessed.

"Shut up, Toji!" Hikari shouted.

"What? What are you getting mad at me for?" Toji asked.

"Can we not have any perverted talk before lunch, at least!?" Hikari screamed.

"A dream?" Kaworu asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird." Shinji said, "I didn't know where I was, but there was some kind of huge light or something in front of me. It was shaped sort of like a human. And I don't know why, but for some reason, I got the feeling it was staring straight at me. I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was almost like…like it was searching for something."

Suddenly, a bang was heard in the room. The students turned to see Toji with his fist against the wall.

"Toji, what the hell?" Kensuke asked.

"Nothing, it's just…you! Shinji! Stop talking about scary crap like that first thing in the morning!" Toji said, shivering a little.

"Sorry!" Shinji said.

Asuka smirked, "Well, well! It seems that, we have a scaredy cat in our midst!"

"Y-Yeah right!" Toji said.

"You were shaking pretty bad." Neo pointed out.

"Shut up, Neo!" Toji shouted.

"I never would've taken you for such a timid man!" Asuka laughed.

"I just slipped out of my chair!" Toji shouted.

"Dear Toji, you're as white as a sheet! What's gotten into you?" Asuka said.

"The light." Kaworu said, "That giant thing you saw…was Adam!"

"Kaworu?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, nothing, nevermind!" Kaworu quickly said.

"Shinji, what happened to your elbow? It's all scraped up!"

Shinji looked at his elbow, "You're right!"

"It must've happened when you bumped into that girl this morning!" Asuka suggested.

"Hold on, I'll go get you a band-aid!" Hikari said.

Asuka and Toji both looked over at the two of them, and both of them didn't look pleased.

"_Come to think of it…I wonder who that girl was." _Neo though as Shinji got his band-aid. _"I've never seen her before. Who could it have been?"_

"Ah! There's the first bell!" Hikari shouted as the first bell sounded in the building.

"Oh, Hikari!" Shinji shouted, "Today in class, are we going to…"

"C'mon. Let's quiet down! Everyone take their seats!" Hikari shouted.

The door opened and the teacher walked into the room. Miss Misato had dark blue hair, almost purple in color, and black eyes. She also wore the standard teacher uniform.

"Good morning, class!" She said, walking up to her desk, "Why aren't you in your seats? Didn't you hear the bell? Several student's took off to their seats.

Misato put her folder on the desk and looked out at the students, "Ok, then! No one's absent today? Good. No tardies either? Wovely!"

Shinji and Neo weren't paying attention. They were looking out the window, wondering about the girl that saw that day.

"_I didn't recognize her uniform either." _Neo thought.

"Miss. Misato?" Toji rised his hand, standing up.

"Yes?"

"Is it true? I heard we've got a transfer student coming today!"

"_Transfer?" _Neo thought. He looked to Shinji, who's face told him he was thinking the same thing he was.

"Thank you, Toji, for asking a very timely question!"

Several students began to talk amongst themselves, muttering and wondering.

"I think you guys are going to like this new student!" Misato said.

"Shinji, you ok?" Asuka asked.

"Hope it's the hot girl Shinji was owned by!" Neo said, laughing.

"Man, I really hope it's a girl! And that she's cute!" Toji said.

"Who knows? It could be some buff jock!" Kensuke said.

"Don't say that!" Toji replied, "We've got to keep the dream alive! Ain't that right, Shinji?"

"Oh, um…" Shinji started.

"Oh course!" Neo said, elbowing Shinji.

"Excuse us, Miss Misato. Here's your new student!" A voice said from the door, "If that'll be all…"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Nebukawa!" Misato said to him.

"_I don't believe it! It's her!" _Neo thought as the girl from this morning walked into the room.

Shinji was shocked, while Asuka muttered about how it was the girl from this morning.

Misato began to write on the chalk board, "Allow me to introduce your new friend! I expect everyone to give her a warm welcome!" She finished writing, _Rei Ayanami._

"Hello! My name is Rei Anayami. It's nice to meet you all!" She said.

"Pleasure's all mine!" Neo smirked.

Rei looked at him and smiled, then noticed Shinji, "Hey! You're that pervert from this morning!"

"Here we go again!" Neo laughed.

"Pervert?" Misato asked.

"That's right! He looked at my pan…" Rei began.

"I-I did not!" Shinji defended, standing up.

"Stop saying that!" Rei shouted, "You looked right up my skirt!"

"What are you talking about? I did not!" Shinji shouted.

Toji laughed, "Dude! Looks like you've grown some hair on those nads!" Little did he know, Asuka was preparing to smack him with her pencil case. "I totally under estimat, AH!" Asuka slammed the case into his face, and stood up.

"He said he didn't do it! Are you some kind of idiot!" Asuka shouted, then turned to Rei, "And you! This morning you crashed right into Shinji and then ran off without so much as an apology! And now you just stand there accusing him of being a pervert when he's the victim?! Just hat kind of person are you?"

"Nice rant, next is the cat fight!" Neo laughed, Asuka slapped him.

"Excuse me? Who's the victim?!" Rei screamed.

"Ow!" Neo said after getting slapped.

"**I'm **the one who got violated." Rei continued, "What kind of creep looks at a girls panties?"

"Like I said…" Shinji began. "I didn't look at your…"

"Are you stupid or something?" Asuka blew up, "Who the hell would want to look at **your **panties anyway?!" Neo was about to say something, but stopped himself.

"And just look at poor Shinji!" Asuka continued, "He's covered in bruises!"

"I wouldn't say 'covered' Asuka." Neo pointed out, earning him another slap across the face, "Damn girl!"

"I wouldn't either." Shinji said, and Asuka turned to him.

"Stop it, Shinji! If you won't speak for yourself at a time like this, when will you!?" Asuka snapped, "Do you want to be a loser your whole life!?"

"Ahh, the protector and the protected! Seems to me the problem is with the protector!" Kaworu smirked.

"You shut up, Kaworu!" Asuka shouted, blushing.

"Have it your way!" Kaworu sighed.

"I'm sorry, I mean…" Rei began, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It was nothing!" Shinji said.

"What are you making friends with her for?" Asuka snapped again, "**I **for one will not let this slide!"

"What are you so angry about?" Rei screamed, "I think that's just weird!"

"What did you say?" There's nothing weird about it!" Asuka shouted.

"Shinji and Asuka make such a good pair!" Neo laughed, "They're total opposites, but you never see them apart! They're joined at the hip!"

"Neo!" Shinji and Asuka shouted, "What the heck is wrong with you?! What are you talking about!?"

"No way! Are you two…" Rei began.

"NO WE'RE NOT!!" They shouted again.

"You guys can stop fighting now!" Misato said, as the bell rang, "Homeroom is over! The point is, we have a new transfer student, so treat her nice, ok? That's all for today. It's time for everyone to start heading to first period. Don't be late!"

"Yes ma'am!" The students said.

"Shinji!" Misato called.

"Yes?" Shinji asked, turning to her.

"I think you should go to the nurse and have Ritsuko take a look at those bruises." Misato said.

"But, they're not that big of a deal!" Shinji said.

"Just do it, ok? You'll have to go anyway. Since it's Neo's turn, he'll be going with you!"

Shinji and Neo we're both confused, but they started heading to the nurse with Rei looking after them.

XxXxXxX

Neo and Shinji walked into the Nurse's Office, both of them wondering what the hell they were doing there.

"Um…excuse me. Is anyone in?" Shinji called.

"Yo, nurse!" Neo called.

"Well, well. The two brother's came together!" Ritsuko said, "Shinji, you're early!"

"_Early" _The brother's wondered, "Actually, I kind of scraped myself this morning. Misato asked me to come to you and have it looked at!"

"Is that so?" Ritsuko asked, "Well, then, you two can sit over there."

"Actually, we'll be late for our next class!" Shinji said.

"Why am I here?" Neo wondered out loud.

"I've already told Misato you'll be a little late. I need you both for something!"

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"Just a physical exam." Ritsuko said, "I'll be looking at other students besides you two! It's something for NERV."

"What?" Neo asked.

"NERV?" Shinji was confused.


End file.
